Tutor Me
by CherryTwister
Summary: Julie tutors Tim Riggins. Tim/Julie Oneshot


_**Tutor Me**_

**Disclaimer: **Friday Night Lights is not mine. I wish!

**Summary**: Julie tutors Tim Riggins. Tim/Julie Oneshot

**AN:** The end of this could be considered a little M, but it really isn't that bad. I'm just giving you a little warning :)

* * *

Julie Taylor glanced at her watch to see that Tim Riggins was five minutes late. She couldn't believe that her father had convinced her to tutor Tim Riggins in history. Two days ago her father had practically begged her to tutor Tim. She knew if it was a normal situation her father would never purposely want his daughter in the same room as Tim Riggins. Tim was barely getting a D in history and if he didn't bring up his grade by next week, he wouldn't be able to play in the championship game. Tim Riggins is a huge asset to the team and her father wanted him to play in the game. 

When she agreed to tutor him she didn't know she would end up waiting ten minutes in the library for him to show up. She was starting to wonder if he had gotten lost. Did Tim Riggins even know where the library was? She looked at her watch again and decided to give him five more minutes. When the five minutes were up, she decided he wasn't coming. Just as Julie started to get up from the table Tim stormed into the library.

"Okay, tutor, tutor me." Tim told Julie and threw his backpack onto the table. The librarian gave him a rude look from across the room.

"You're late," Julie stated sounding a little upset.

"I had things to do." He shrugged and sat in the seat across from Julie. She rolled her eyes and decided to go along with his excuse.

"So what are you learning in history?" She asked him. She figured she should find out where he was and work from there.

"I don't know. I can't seem to keep my eyes open in that class." He stated and she sighed.

"I do know that we're having a test on World War II on Thursday." He added. Her hand brushed against his as she reached for his textbook. She felt her cheeks heating up, but she ignored it. She opened the book up to the World War II section and started to quiz him.

"What were the Major Axis powers?" She looked up from the book. She smiled when she caught him staring at her.

"umm.. Canada, Germany, and Spain." He guessed.

"No, Germany, Japan, and Italy. You got Germany right." She said trying to sound hopeful. Tutoring Tim Riggins wasn't going to be an easy task.

"What year did the U.S. get into the war?" She quizzed him.

"1927," He stated rocking his chair back.

"1941," She corrected him.

"Close enough," He muttered and she didn't comment on his statement.

"Who was the leader of Germany and the Nazis?" She asked him an easy question.

"Hitler," He said and sounded proud of him self that he got one right.

"Good, at least I know your not completely brain dead." She joked and smiled at Tim.

"Thanks… I think." He mumbled.

"Hey Riggins, what are you doing in the library? I thought you were allergic to them?" Smash came up to the table. Matt Saracen was also with Smash.

"Quiet down this is a library; can't you see I'm trying to learn?" Tim joked and Smash laughed.

"What are you guys doing?" Matt asked confused and looked at Julie. She refused to look back at him and wondered why he wasn't with his cheerleader girlfriend.

"I'm getting tutored, so get lost." He told them before Julie could answer Matt.

"Chill, Riggins. See you later. Have fun getting 'tutored'." Smash said and made quotations with his fingers when he said tutored.

"Sorry, about that. What were we talking about again?" Tim asked and turned his attention back to Julie.

"Let's start with the basics." She told him and began to slowly go through the book with him. She was surprised that he was actually listening to her.

"I'm actually learning stuff." He said surprised and she took that as a good thing. He was looking down at the history book and a piece of his hair fell in front of his face. Before Julie knew what she was doing she had taken that piece of hair and put it back behind his ear. He looked up confused at her.

"Sorry, it was annoying me." She said embarrassed. She was starting to realize that Tim Riggins had some kind of effect on her.

"It's okay," He smiled at her. Just then Julie thought of a book that Tim would like about World War II.

"I'll be right back. I know where a book is that you would like." She got up from the table. She started walking towards the back of the library.

"Wait up," She heard Tim call after her. She kept going and walked between the last book cases at the far end of the library. She spotted the book on the top shelf. She grabbed a stool that was near by. She got on the stool and stood on her tip toes to reach the book. She used the tips of her fingers to get the book off the self. Once she had grabbed the book she knew she was losing her balance. She felt herself falling and she reached out to grab hold of something. Instead she found herself in Tim Riggins's arms.

"Nice catch," She looked up at him.

"I get a lot of practice." He winked at her. Then Tim set her down and their faces were inches from each others. Julie leaned in and pressed her lips against Tim's. She was afraid he wouldn't respond to her, but she felt him warp his arms around her waist. Her body was pressed up against his.

"Tim.." She moaned and wrapped her legs around him. There tongues wrestled as Tim started to put his hands underneath her shirt. He pressed her against the book case and a few books fell off the case.

"Please find a room. This is a library, not a place for a make out session." The librarian said taking them by surprised and Tim almost dropped Julie. He set her down and the librarian pointed to the exit.

"Why don't you finish tutoring me at my house?" Tim winked and put his arm around Julie's shoulder.

**The End**


End file.
